The Summer Road Trip
by kickBraseauslly123
Summary: When Bobby Wasabi gets a movie tour after his newest one hits the No. 1 charts, he decides to take the warriors, including Phil (and maybe tootsie). With Jerry hitting on every girl he sees, Milton and Kim becoming closer as friends, Jack and Kim's romance having some twists and turns, and Rudy grows a mustache! This is one story you don't want to miss.
1. THe Summer road trip

The sun was shining, and birds were singing. It was the last day of school for Jack, Kim, Jerry, and Milton. They were sitting at their usual lunch table, enjoying their, well, lunch. Jack and Kim were sitting next to each other, while Jerry was flirting with every single girl that walked by. Milton buried himself in his books, which were piled on the table. They were just enjoying their lunch, talking about summer plans. Meanwhile, Rudy was in his office on his phone. On the line with him was Bobby Wasabi, the man he named his dojo after. They were discussing something important. You could tell by Rudy's serious but excited face. Phil was also in his office, sitting politely on the couch. They just had lunch together and came back to the dojo to prep for that days lesson. They had no idea they were in for the summer of their lives.

"I have no idea what i'm going to do this summer. I don't want to just sit around bored!" Kim exclaimed, pushing open the dojo doors.

"Hey! You have us!" Jerry said childishly.

"I know, but i just want to do something new and exciting!" She said with exasperation."You understand, don't you?" She claimed as she looked at Jack.

"Sure!" Said Jack nervously. Kim just smirked and pushed open the dojo doors. The gang walked up to Rudy, who looked overly-happy to see them.

"Hey Rudy, whats up?" Milton questioned.

"I have BIG news!" Rudy cried.

"What is it?"

"Well, Bobby has always wanted to travel around the united states. HIs new movie just made big money, so his producers want him to do a signing tour. He didnt want to go alone, so he convinced them to let us go! We are going on a world tour!" Rudy shouted.

"Yes!" They all screamed at once.

"Even better, we get to go to red carpet events!" Rudy smiled.

"Yes!" Cried Jerry, very girlish. They all looked at him, then back at Rudy.

"We leave tomorrow at 4:00 pm. Meet here at the dojo. Okay?"

"Ok!" They all said. And with that, their adventure began.


	2. Packing

Kim was quietly packing in her room.

"Toothbrush, check. Toothpaste, check. Dresses, shirts, pants, shoes, check. Other items, check. Okay, what am i missing..." She said to herself, pacing around.

"Me!" Jack joked as he, Milton, and Jerry came in her room.

"Very funny," she smirked at him, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we finished packing, and we thought to pay you a visit. Your dad is aware and ok with it, by the way." MIlton said rushingly.

"Ok, whatever." They walked over and sat on her bed.

"I feel like i'm forgetting something. What am I forgetting!?" Kim questioned herself.

"Bathing Suit, Towels, Girl Stuff?" Asked MIlton.

"No I got that all. Except my curler! Your a genius Milton." She cried, running to her bathroom. She came back with a curler, straightener, hairspray, chick flicks, you name it.

"Ok, I think i'm ready." She said, with a smile on her face. Then, they all just looked at each other and smiled.

"Were ready." They all said together. "Let's do this!" Then they all stood up and put their hands on top of each others. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eyes, we will be loyal and honest and never say die!" They chanted, throwing their hands in the air.


	3. The Bus

Jack, Jerry, MIlton, Phil, Bobby, Sam, and Rudy were outside the dojo doors. It was 3:50, and Kim hadn't arrived yet.

"Where is she?"Bobby asked. "We have to leave in 10 minutes!"

"Im here, Im here!" She cried, running across the courtyard with 2 suitcases, 2 duffel bags, a briefcase, a computer case, and her purse all in a shopping cart.

"Overpacked a little, did we?" Rudy said, smirking at her.

"Im sorry, but when its red carpets and beaches and fans, I need to look beautiful!" She ranted.

"You already are beautiful, to me!" said Jack with a giant smile.

"Thanks." Kim smiled.

"Alright, how about we get moving." Said Phil, walking across the courtyard.

"Wait, wait!" Yelled Joan, running across the courtyard. "I wanna come!"

"Joan, were leaving right now, unless you have a bag packed, i'm sorry, but you cant come." Rudy explained.

"I do!" She yelled, pulling out 2 suitcases and her purse. "Please let me come!"

"Alright, welcome aboard." Bobby said, walking away, Joan and everyone else following close behind. They walked till they reached the parking lot. What they saw parked before them took their breath away. A giant bus was parked in front of them. It was painted green, with bobby's face printed on it. Behind him was Rudy, Jack, Jerry, ad Milton. Kim was standing to the left of them, and Bobby was in the middle, almost like he was holding his face. It was giant, the bus was, and they thought it couldn't get any better. Once they stepped inside, they saw a mahogany closet. Over to the right was the driver's and passengers side seat. They looked to the left and saw two green couches and a small kitchen with a table. Then they saw a bathroom, and a curtain. When they walked to it, they saw 5 bunk beds and a closet. Jerry and Jack shared one, Milton and Sam shared one, Rudy and Phil shared one, Bobby and Joan shared one, and Kim got one to herself. While they settled in, Bobby went over and started the bus. They took off, blazing on the road to their adventure.


	4. Waking Up

Jack's POV

The sun shone on the bus as it drove along the coastline of California. The gang is on their was to Los Angeles, then Hollywood. Jack looked up, sleep in his eyes. The clock read 10:30 am. He got up and staggered into the main room (the living room) to find Rudy, Phil and Sam all eating breakfast discussing what they want to see in LA. Jerry and Milton sat at the table, playing multiplayer on a racing game. Bobby was sleeping in the passenger seat, and Joan was driving.

"Hey guys..." I started, the sun waking me up a little more. "What's up?"

"Wow, you really slept in." Laughed Milton.

"Ha-ha-ha." I said in monotone.

"Is someone a wittle moody." Jerry smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Ok ok, come on guys, no fighting." Rudy piped up. "Here Jack, have some coffee."

"Thanks Rudy. I'm gonna go get dressed real quick, be right back." I announced. I turned around, and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of light blue distressed jeans, a purple tee, and purple sneakers. I also grabbed my leather jacket, and then went to the bathroom. After I got dressed, I put my dirty laundry into the laundry hamper and went back out into the living room. I grabbed my coffee from Rudy and sat with Milton and Jerry.

Kim's POV

I opened my eyes to find an empty room. _Everyone must be up already up, _I thought to myself.

"Oh well," I whispered to myself, hopping out of bed. I went over to my suitcase to pick out something to wear. I ended up putting on a dark blue tank top, and acid denim button up crop top, light blue jeans, and gold sparkly oxfords. I straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail with light makeup. I stepped outside the curtain and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting at the table.

"So the princess emerges!" Jerry started.

"Bow down!" Shouted Milton as they went into a fit of laughter.

"We're here." Said Joan. "We're in Los Angeles."


	5. The Beach

"I cant believe we're finally here!" Kim squealed, walking out of the bus. The rest of the gang followed her out, gasping at the scenery. "Alright, i know what i'm doing. I wanna go to Venice Beach

**I do not own Venice Beach. It is a REAL place in Los Angeles. No Copyright intended. **

"Ok, we'll go to," Jack said, pointing at Jerry and Milton, an Phil.

"Count us in," Rudy smiled, looking at Sam, Joan, and Bobby.

"Ok, just don't embarrass me." Kim stated, turning around to go to her suitcase to get her swimsuit. The gang shared a look, then followed her. When they got inside, she was already ready to go. They all got their stuff and headed for the beach.

_Time Skip_

"We're here!" Squealed Kim, walking down the beach. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the water was a deep, sparkling blue.

Suddenly, and weird man walked up to them. "Hiya, I'm Steve, from Krypton's Storage, and this is my son Kyle!"

**This place is fictional. NO Copyright intended.**

"Hi, I'm Kyle. And you must be the prettiest girl to ever walk this beach." Kyle smiled, handing Kim a flower.

"Thanks." Kim blushed, taking the flower from him.

"What does your store do?" Rudy asked.

"Store? No, we hold things for people when they want to go down the boardwalk. Need some storage?" Steve explained.

"No we really don't..." Started Jack, but Kim interrupted him. "Im actually hungry. I could use some storage for my beach stuff while I eat."

"Cool, follow me." Kyle said, leading Kim to the storage place. And where she went, Jack and the gang followed.


	6. Singing Cafe

He led Kim and the rest of the gang to their storage locker. It was a large locker, with gold and white lining all around the inside. It was nice and clean, although it smelled like Febreeze and Gasoline. Her locker number was 53, which means it was right near the middle of the room. After she put her stuff in, the gang all smashed theirs in with hers. Then, Kim shut the locker and looked at them.

"Alrighty then. Thank you Kyle!" Kim said, then walked out. The gang followed with Kim's purse, which she had forgotten. They all mumbled quick thank you's, then followed her.

"Princess!" Rudy shouted. "Here's your purse!"

"Oh, thanks." Kim mumbled. "So where do you guys wanna go?"

"How about that Cafe?" Jack asked.

**THis place is fiction. NO copyright intended.**

"Sure!" Kim shrugged, grabbing Jack's hand and leading him there. The gang followed. The Cafe had glass walls, and beautiful, dark wood floors. When you walked in, you could smell roses and smoke. There were around 20 tables, and there was the counter with pastries behind a shiny glass case. Over to the right was a staircase, but it wasn't ordinary. The top and bottom parts were wood, while the side panels were glass. They lead up to a couch area with a silver chandelier. THe couch was lime green, and there were two armchairs that were both dark red. A glass table was in front of the couch with a bunch of magazines on it, along with a potted plant.

"This place is beautiful." Kim gasped. About 15 tables were full. Then, a waitress came up to them.

"Hi, my names Bianca, but you can call me B." She said with a really thick southern accent. "Shall we get y'all seated?"

"Yes, please. Table for 9 please." Kim asked as politely as she could.

"Of course, jumper-bug. Right this way!" Bianca said, leading them to a table.

_Time Skip_

"That was delicious! So delightful!" Joan commented.

"Yes, I must agree." Rudy said in a british accent, making everyone burst out laughing.

"Alrighty folks. Its time for our weekly karaoke compitish. Anyone can participate, so get on up here and belt out some tunes!" Bianca explained into a microphone next to a karaoke machine. A boy got up and punched in a he was done, a few others went up.

"Kim, you should do it!" Jack whispered, nudging Kim in the arm.

"No, im ok." Kim sighed.

"Please!" The gang nagged.

"Fine." Kim gave up, walking up there.

_Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson starts playing_

_Miss Independent _

_Miss Self Sufficient_

_Miss Keep your distance_

_Miss Unafraid _

_Miss outta my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere_

_Nooo_

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So by keeping her heart protected _

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little Miss apprehensive _

_Said Ooo_

_She fell in love_

_(Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over _

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise!_

_It's time_

_To feel! _

_What's real_

_What happened to MIss Independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye!_

_Old you_

_When love _

_Is true_

_(Chorus End)_

_Miss Guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if-you-wanna-use-that-line you better not start_

_Nooooo_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_She found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over _

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise!_

_It's time_

_To feel! _

_What's real_

_What happened to MIss Independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye!_

_Old you_

_When love _

_Is true_

_(Chorus End)_

_When Miss Independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_Im so glad I finally see!_

_Chorus)_

_What is this feeling taking over _

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise!_

_It's time_

_To feel! _

_What's real_

_What happened to MIss Independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye!_

_Old you_

_When love _

_Is true_

_(Chorus End)_

_Miss Independent!_

**I do not own this song! It belongs to Kelly Clarkson. No copyright intended.**

The clapping erupted the room, people standing up and hollering.

"I think we have a winner!" Bianca cried, handing Kim a trophy. She just smiled, and looked around the room. And thats when she saw Kyle.


	7. Kisses

Kim said quick thank you's and then walked up to her table.

"I'll be right back." She said, grabbing her phone and running out the door. "Kyle?" She cried before seeing him walking away from the cafe. She ran up in front of him. "Why were you watching me?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle replied, looking innocent.

"You were watching me perform." Kim stated.

"You wanna know?" Kyle cried.

"Ya!" Kim answered.

"I think I love you," Kyle said, looking into her eyes. "And I know your dating Jack, but I just cant stop thinking about you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"Kim questioned.

"Because of this..." Kyle said, grabbing her face and kissing her. She pushed him away immediately. "I love Jack. Thats final." Kim glared.

"Fine, but just remember, every time i'm around you i just want to kiss you." He whispered in her ear. He then just ran off. She put her hand on her lips, thinking _What am i going to tell Jack? _Kim thought. _I love him. He loves me. He'll understand. Hopefully..._

_Flashback_

_The gang was at a fair near the pier._

_"KIM!" Jack cried, looking at her. _

_"Ya?" She said, holding his hand. _

_"Lets go walk on the pier," Jack said, leading her down the pier. They walked till the end and sat on the end, looking at the sunrise. _

_"It's beautiful,"Kim breathed, looking at the orange and yellow cloudless sky. _

_"Kim, i have to tell you something important." Jack whispered. _

_"Ya Jack?" Kim replied._

_"I love you." He said, facing her. _

_She smiled, and said, "I love you too."_

_Flashback over_

She was at the cafe. She walked in, and saw Jack getting up to greet her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, knowing she was upset. She grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Listen, I have to tell you something..."


	8. Drowning the Beach

"...Jack, I'm so sorry." Kim said shyly.

"It's not your fault. Let's just stay away from that guy from now on, ok?" Jack replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ok. Thanks." Kim breathed. Then, Jack looked at Kim. She looked petrified. He gave her a hug.

"It's ok." He whispered. She hugged him back. Rudy and the gang came out, and just said, "Why don't we hang out at the beach. Thats what we came here to do anyway."

"That sounds great!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll go get our stuff." Bobby said.

"Ok, after that, we can all do what we want,ok? Leave the stuff with me." Joan said, nodding to everyone.

_Time Skip_

Bobby, Joan,Phil, and Rudy were sunbathing. Kim, Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Sam were playing hide and go seek.

"Your it!" Screamed Jack after he got Kim, grabbing her by the waist as he spun her.

"Alright, go hide." Kim cried, letting out a large sigh. They all ran. They were having the time of their lives. Kim looked everywhere for them, and ended up back on the beach. Where are they? The weather was getting stormy and she wanted to leave.

"Kim!" She heard someone that sounded a lot like Jack. When she turned around, she saw a huge crowd of photographers and reporters in bathing suits, coming her way. They were all taking her picture and trying to talk to her. She backed up, ending up 7 feet in water, swimming. (She was wearing pool shoes, a bikini, swim shorts, and a swim shirt). Then, out of nowhere, a giant wave hit her. She went under, and came up. Everyone was out of the water, including the reporters, who were filming her on the beach.

"Help!" She screamed, another wave hitting her. Then another, then another, then another until she was getting engulfed into the sea. She heard a faint "Kim!" before going into complete blackness.


	9. Paparazzi

Jack's POV

The weather was getting bad, and the guys were getting cold.

"Guys, lets go find Kim." I said, and they all agreed. We went up towards Rudy, Joan, Bobby, and Phil, who were packing gave us our shirts, and we helped pack up, hoping Kim would return. Then, Bobby threw us all disguises.

"Wear this so the paparazzi don't recognize us. Wait, where's Kim?" Bobby asked, looking at us.

"We thought you knew." I stated. Then, we all heard a girl yell "Jack!" from down the beach. I turned around to see almost 50 paparazzi crowding Kim as she backed down the beach. They were taking her picture and trying to interview her. The gang saw her too.

"Guys, we have to help her!" I yelled, and they followed me towards her. By now she was really far in the water, like 7 feet. Waves started hitting her as she screamed for help.

"Kim!" I cried. I ran for the water and started swimming toward her, still in my shirt. Rudy called the ambulance, and the rest of the gang got out her towel. Jerry and Milton were on standby if i needed help. I got out to where she was and plunged myself in the water. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up. When we got to the surface, I put her arm around me and proceeded to try and swim back. I managed to get to shore and carried her to the sand. I gently put her down and checked her breathing. Nothing.

"She's unconscious." Milton stated, proceeding with CPR. All of the sudden, the Paramedics came and took her to the hospital. Me and the gang were to go to the hospital the truck with her. Before we pulled away, we got to see one of the paparazzi people. It was Kyle. And he was smiling at the ambulance.

**I know Chapters are short. My parents are out of town and I have limited time to write. Once they get back, I will write longer Chapters. Im trying to make them as good as I can. Im sorry guys, and i hope you liked this chapter. **


	10. POV's of a truck

Sam's POV

Silence. It was everywhere in that truck. No one said a word, we just stared at Kim, lying unconscious in that stretcher, lying helplessly alone, trapped in her own thoughts and memories. Jack was staring out the window, fist clenched. Milton and Jerry were fighting tears, and Joan was holding her cold hand. Phil was just sitting quietly in the corner, and Rudy and Bobby were in shock, silently staring at Kim's silent eyes. It's the loudest place i've ever been. We were not saying anything, but we were screaming through our heads, and our eyes while glancing around the truck, _Will we ever be the same again?_ We already knew the answer. No. So why did we bother asking?

Rudy's POV

I was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked. The only girl in my dojo was lying on a stretcher. The one who quit my enemy's dojo to help out mine, the one who kissed Milton twice, the one who fake dated Jerry, the one who was in love with Jack, the one who helped babysit my girlfriends nephew, the one that had breathtaking sarcasm, and the one that was always here for us. It felt scary, like a horror movie. Why did the paparazzi want her? Why not Bobby? Why not Jack? Questions I cant answer. I cant ever answer.

No One's POV

"Perfect." Kyle said, watching the truck pull away. "Now we can start part 2 of the plan." Then, he laughed a very creepy laugh, and walked away, shaking his head.


	11. Being ok

When they got to the hospital, they took Kim out and ran her straight to the emergency room (ER). We had to stay in the waiting room. We were all extremely worried, each of us exchanging reassuring looks. We knew all the possibility's. We always knew. We ended waiting up for an hour. Then, the Doctor came out. We all jumped up, and stared at him.

"Will she be ok?" Jack asked worriedly.

"She is fine. She will be out in a few minutes." He said, then quickly went back. Like the doctor said, Kim came out a few minutes later. She was in sweatpants, and her dried shirt. she was holding her bikini, shorts, and pool shoes. He hair was really tangled, and she looked incredibly tired.

"Jack." Kim breathed, walking to him, dropping her stuff, and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tightly, and buried his face in her shoulder. They stayed like that until Kim pulled back and gave everyone else hugs.

"We're so glad you're ok." Sam said smiling.

"Thanks. Hey, can we go back to the bus. Im really tired." Kim said wearily, and almost as quiet as a mouse.

"Sure." Joan said, grabbing her things off the floor and walking her out. When they got back, she got her bunk and crashed. She was out like a light.

"Guys, we have to protect her and ourselves. From now on, we ALL wear disguises whenever we go out. No exceptions." Bobby stated when Kim was asleep. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone said together.


	12. Romance of Cloaks

Kim's POV

"Kim?" Jack said. I jolted awake, sitting up on my bunk. "Ya?"

"Im sorry..." He said, getting up and walking over to my bunk and looking me in the eyes.

"For what?" I said tiredly.

"For not being there. I should have been there with you, I should have..." Jack ran on.

"Hey It's ok." I said, smiling at him.

"No, I should have been there." Jack said, bowing his head. I looked at him, and tilted up his chin so we were inches apart. "It's ok." I replied, staring into his doe brown eyes. We leaned in closer and closer until our lips met. Sparks flew, and I felt my stomach do flips and topsy turvy's. We broke apart, and he stared at me and smiled. "Jack?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" He said lovingly.

"Will you stay with me?" I questioned. He smiled, then got up on the bunk and laid behind me. I kissed him again, and then we both fell asleep, me in his arms with a smile on both of our faces.

Jack's POV

When I woke up, we were in a different parking lot then before . I guess they thought we should continue on. No one else was in the bus but Kim and I. My arms were around her lovingly, and we were very close. She woke up, and snuggled closer while turning around.

"Hey." Kim yawned.

"Hey beautiful." I said. She smiled, and sat up. "Your funny." She whispered.

"Really." I stated. "I guess I need to make you laugh." And with that, I started to tickle her. She jumped off the bunk bed and ran away, and I chased after a while we stopped and she just texted the guys. NO response. She called them. They didn't answer. Where could they be?

Sam's POV

The gang and I stopped in Hollywood. We decided to go to breakfast, and leave Jack and Kim to sleep. We got to restaurant, and ordered. We got our breakfast and ate. As we sat and talked, a man in a dark cloak approached us, pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Bobby inquired.

"What, don't recognize me?" He said, taking off the cloak hood revealing Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" Rudy asked him.

"Here to finish unfinished business." Kyle said as a waiter brought him coffee.

"What do you me- KIM!"Joan whispered. "That was you!"

"Oh, but of course." Kyle grinned. "Listen, i'm going to get rid of Kim, and it's up to you guys if you go down with her."

"You better not touch her!" Jerry growled.

"I'll decide that." He laughed, and scooted up. He turned and started walking towards the door, but stopped and looked at them. "Be a dear and buy my coffee, old Friend." He dragged out the word friend, then left. Jerry grabbed the coffee and started drinking it. The gang and I just looked at him, and he shrugged.

"If we're paying, shouldn't it not be wasted." He said, continuing to drink it._ We have to save Kim_, I thought. _We have to._


	13. Shopping

Joan's POV

When we got back to the bus, we told Kim what happened. She looked pretty freaked out.

"Why am I so valuable?" She questioned.

"Probably because you're the ONLY girl." Jerry said.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Sorry." Jerry sat next to Kim.

"You know what, Kim. Me and you are going to go shopping for tonights red carpet. My treat, and don't bother arguing. Let's go." Her eyes were watery, but she got up and hesitantly followed Joan, leaving the guys behind.

Kim's POV

"I think this is the one!" Kim cried, coming out in a green dress that stopped just above her knees. It had ruffled sleeves going down the dress. She wore black sandals, and her hair in a braided ponytail. She had on light makeup, and she looked like a model.

"Kim, you look beautiful. Absolutely stunning!" Joan gasped, flagging down a worker at the Boutique. "We'll take all of this please. Here is my credit card."

"Joan you really don't have to." Kim replied guiltily.

"Yes, I do." She beamed, and together they went shopping until 5:00. Then they went to the carpet premiere, in a limo.

**Sorry chapters are so short. My Parents are out of town again. My dad has cancer so i cant update as often. Im sorry**.


	14. Red Carpets have no luck

Jacks POV

We got picked up in a limo from the bus. Rudy was talking the whole ride whilst having a glass of champagne just like Bobby and Phil. Me and the gang pretended to listen. We were in suits with green ties. I wonder what Kim is gonna look like. Probably beautiful, as always. When we pulled up, we looked out the window. We were at the Kid's Choice awards.

**I do not own the Kids Choice awards. No Copyright intended. Also, I know the kids choice awards are later in the year, but i needed a show for them to go to. LOts Of LOve!**

Out before us was a large red carpet with celebrities and reporters lined up. Fans were screaming and jumping up and down. As I stood up, girl started screaming and asking for photos. How could i say no. My hair looks brilliant today. As everyone got out and got their pictures taken, I was getting interviewed by a reporter. Just then, a new limo pulled up. Out came Joan. And then Kim. I gasped a little, and she looked my way. No one in the world knew we were for maybe the guys. She walked up and gave me a hug. We had all made a secret deal. We wouldn't tell we were dating, and neither would the guys. Let the Fans have a little surprise. We all walked down the red carpet, occasionally stopping for pictures. When we finally got inside, i was really surprised. The whole place looked amazing! Someone showed us to our seats and then the show started.

_Time Skip_

After the show, we got back to the bus. It was well past midnight and everyone looked exhausted. I, on the other hand, was wide awake. I wanted to stay up a little later. I turned on the coffee pot and sat down.

"Im going to bed," Rudy announced, and stalked into the room. Soon Joan, Bobby, Phil, and Sam followed. It was just us. Milton, Jerry, Me, and Kim. After we all got coffee, we started a conversation on fame.

"Fame can ruin our friendships. We have to make sure the fame doesn't get to our heads." Kim said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's right. If we lose each other, we lose everything." Jerry replied in agreement.

"Well, now that were celebrities, we have to be more careful. People are everywhere we go, and we will need some sort of protection." Milton whispered.

"We might just have to. Maybe we can find someone online", Kim suggested. "Can you hand me Bobby's computer?" As soon as she opened the screen and typed up the password, she gasped and stared blankly at the screen.

"What?" I asked, with a hint of worry in my voice.

"This is a receipt. To WyldZine." Kim whispered, her voice shaking.

"Why would Bobby have a receipt to WyldZine?" I asked.

"He has it because he's paying off reporters to follow us around make up stories. These are all signed by four people." Kim said.

"Who?" Milton asked.

"Bobby, Rudy, and..." Kim trailed off.

"Kim..." Jerry said.

"Kyle, the owners son. And Steve Wyld, his dad." She said, a tear falling out of her eyes. " And next week I have a live interview with them both. By myself."

**I want to thank you all for the support I've gotten. It's amazing. My dad has gotten a lot better, so I'm gonna start updating more. IM so sorry its taken this long to update. Hope you guys like this chapter. **


End file.
